Voyage Beyond
by gytech
Summary: Dominic and Louisa are trainers and researchers, and like most researchers, they're trying to find something new. But after a storm, the two will find something much more than what they want. Rated T to be safe. Colab with Froggiecool.
1. Chapter 1

gytech's Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or it's characters. This is a piece of work that it based off of mine (and Froggiecool's ) imagination. And names that appear in this story alive or dead is pure coincidence.

gytech's Author's Note: I proposed a collaboration with Froggiecool six months back, and for 5 months. Nothing. So in the middle of January I proposed a new idea, (it's a secret for now), and Froggie liked so here's chapter one. There will be two different writing styles since this is a collaboration. So without further ado, enjoy!

Froggiecool's disclaimer: And I don't own it either

Froggiecool's Author's note: (Nothing)

* * *

It was a plain day, well, at least by Dominic's standards. He didn't really take the time to observe the weather these days. If it was calm enough for him to get on his boat and sail away, then then it good enough for him.

Dominic gave a lazy yawn as he picked up his his pack full of notes, sketches, photographs, and whatever research material he had conducted over the past few weeks here in Hoenn.

He wasn't much of sight for a researcher. Messy brown hair that went to his shoulders, a slight tan. Slightly average hieght and very lean. The most well known thing was his forest green eyes. He was clad in a red t-shirt with khaki shorts, and pair of grey and white tennis shoes. He looked more like a average bloke than anything. Not that it bothered him.

He gave another lazy yawn, he then woke up the Minun that was sleeping next to him.

"C'mon buddy," he said calmly as he shook the sleeping Electric-type. "It's time to head out."

The blue and yellow mouse uncurled himself and gave it's own yawn before climbing up on his shoulder.

Dominic had made a detour to Slateport City to restock on supplies for his vessel. He was on his way to the Sinnoh region to study on the Pokemon that lived on Snowpoint mountain

The messy-haired teen let one more yawn out of his system before getting up walking towards the harbor.

While walking, a rare event crossed him. He was thinking ahead. He was wondering on what to study one. What made the Ice Crystal make Eevee evolve? Why did the Pokemon stay in that area instead of migrating to other parts of the region.

But just as soon as the thinking began, it ended. He had reached the docks.

His vessel wasn't anything special, despite the fact that it was new. It was a small to medium sized yacht that could hold 3-4 people, and it took him a three years of saving up money from the antes that he won from battles. It was all a boring grey with the exception of a dull maroon stripe in the middle. Below the bow, in bold black letters, read _**Leo**_.

The boat had been loaded for a while now actually, Dominic just decided to have some brief rest and relaxation.

"Alright," he said to his companion. "Let's-"

"Please just let me on the ship," he heard a girl say.

Dominic turned to see two people standing in front of a cruise liner that, one of course was the the ticket taker, and the other was a girl around his age.

She was only an inch shorter than Dominic, she had short brown hair that touched her shoulder blades, it seemed to be messy with a few knots though. She had a pair of glasses that framed her china-blue eyes, and her skin was pale. Her figure wasn't fat nor skinny, and it wasn't curved like most women, despite that, it had it's own attractive appearance. She was clad in a green t-shirt with a blue and turquoise checkered skirt that ended above her knees. To finish it was a cowboy-like hat on her head. Her feet were bare. In her right arm was a huge folder that was stuffed to the brim with papers. And of course, she had her back-pack that had her supplies, clothes, etc.

"Sorry miss, no ticket, no boarding," the ticket master said.

"I told you I dropped it," she defended. "I have the receipt, just let me on."

"Sorry mam, rules are rules," he said, he then turned and stepped on the ship.

"Great," she sighed as she pushed her glasses up. "Now I'm gonna have t-"

She then suddenly fell over, scattering her paper.

"Shoot my research," she said as she quickly got up and began to gather them. But a gust wind blew the last one away before she could pick it up.

Dominic calmly reached his hand up and caught it. He then walked over to the girl.

"I believe this is yours," he said with a smile, as he handed her the paper.

"Thanks," she said as she took the rogue sheet. "Did you read it?"

"Nope," he replied. "Your research is still a secret."

"How did you know I researching something," she demanded. "Have you been following me?"

Dominic gave a hearty laugh. "You said it out loud, and you just happened to be by my boat."

He then observed the departing cruise liner. "That's heading to Sinnoh, correct?"

"Yeah," she replied a confused look on her face.

"C'mon I'll give you a lift," he said casually as he helped her up.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Because it is a very gentleman thing to do," he replied . "And I was heading to that region anyway."

"Ummm thanks mister," she replied.

"Name's Dominic Brown," he introduced himself. "What's yours?"

"Louisa," she replied. "Louisa Roberts."

* * *

They had boarded the boat and Dominic was showing her around.

As they entered the living room underneath, a Flareon lying on one of the two couches opened one of it's eyes and saw Louisa and gave her a glare.

"Calm down she's a guest," Dominic said to the Eevee evolution, and with that it settled.

The living was somewhat messy, a few journals stacked on the coffee table, one couch's pillow's were missing. The other couch that Flareon was laying on was neat. There was also a recliner and a 30 inch television on the wall

"Yeah," Dominic replied as if it wasn't a big deal. "It was a pain to buy, and maintanence is a bothersome thing as well."

Connected to the living room was the kitchen, it had no table but there was a bar with four stools, so Louisa assumed that he always at there. The kitchen wasn't anything special, just a stove, microwave, kitchen sink, along with a refrigerator and a pantry.

Dominic then led her down the hall and showed her the Master Bathroom. It had a jet bath and a separate shower, which was good news for her.

Down the hall way once again, the came the next door. "And this is my Study, sorry for the mess."

The Study was the largest room in the house so far. 20x15' two of the walls acted as bookshelves and were filled to the brim with books and journals. This extended to the floor as well. Several of them were in stacks up to three feet. There were also two desks that had these as well. In one corner of the room was a coffee table and a couch with a wadded blanket.

"Feel free to read the stuff," Dominic said as he gestured her once again to follow once more. She quickly glanced around the room, smiling ever-so-slightly, before following.

The "guest" room, at least that is what it was supposed to be, was second study apparently, more study material, along with several collectables. Several fossils, and two badge sets from Johto and Hoenn.

"And I thought I took my research seriously," she exclaimed as they walked towards the final room.

"Like you're one to talk," he laughed as they reached the final door. "I just have more material."

"And you get the Master Bedroom," he stated.

The Master Bedroom was the same size as the study and was quite neat. Just a dresser a queen sized bed. Along the wall was a small bookshelf with magazines.

"You don't sleep here do you?" she asked.

"Nah," he laughed. "It's too nice."

Louisa walked over to the bed and placed her pack on it, along with her hat and journal. "So when do we set sail?"

"Right now," he replied as walked, he then called from down the hallway. "Make yourself at home Minun and Flareon will keep you company, I just ask that you don't eat any of my beef flavored ramen."

"Ummm, okay..." she said, as she reached for the Pokeballs in her pocket.

Louisa flopped down onto the bed, looking over at her newly released pokemon - Mudkip, Lucario and Pidgeot, "Don't eat the ramen." They looked at her, before Mudkip tackled Pidgeot, resulting in a game of tag, and the Lucario took up meditation. Rolling her eyes, she sighed, "I don't eat... LIKE ramen." She sighed again, picking up her folder, and starting to file the pages back into order.

The Mudkip looked at Louisa, then at Lucario, before running out of the room. Pidgeot followed, as the fighting-pokemon watched them cautiously. Noticing his trainer's inattentiveness, he followed the pair.

Three hours later, Louisa looked up, to find all of her pokemon missing. Glancing at the clock, she sighed, and stood up, "Great. Just great."

Somehow managing to get lost on the way, she made her way to the lounge-area. Where she saw Lucario trying to prevent Mudkip from attacking Flareon, and Pidgeot laying unconscious on the floor.

"What to do with you," she murmered, returning two of her three pokemon, "Sorry, Flareon."

The fire-type made a move that could only be described as a glare, and seemed to be preparing an attack. She and Lucario quickly ducked around the door, before looking at each other. Shaking her head in despair, Louisa stumbled, before making her way back to the bedroom, carefully feeling her way along the walls, "Stupid floor." Lucario hid a wry smile.

Once back in her room, she re-released her pokemon, and glared at them, "I thought I told you two to behave."

The scolded pokemon looked at the floor. Louisa rolled her eyes, told Lucario to guard the door, and sat down on the desk, "Let me know if they try that again." She grabbed a book from her bag, and started to read, scribbling notes with her left hand all the time.

A while later, she was very aware of Mudkip nestling its head into her leg. And of the fact that she hadn't eaten since breakfast, "Fine." she muttered, placing down her notes, and scratching the pokemon's fin, which calmed it immediately, "Now behave."

The Lucario looked over in vague amusement.

Louisa made her way back through to the kitchen-area, the Flareon watching her all the time, "Hi?"

The Flareon looked at her. Louisa shrugged, and started looking through the cupboards. Frowning, she opened the fridge, and pulled out a lettuce. Sighing, she peeled off a few leaves, and ate them. She then put the rest back in the fridge, and went up top, looking for the owner of the boat.

"Dominic?"she asked to his back.

"Yes?" he asked without turning.

"Do you actually have anything edible on this boat? Other than lettuce?" her voice wavered dangerously.

"There's noodles in the cupboard."

Louisa looked horrified, "You call THAT food?"

"Yeah... It's food."

"That's not food! That's cardboard with some flavourings!"she shouted.

"No, they're Pot Noodles."the male replied, frowning slightly as he watched the sky darkening.

"Exactly. Ready-to-rehydrate cardboard."

"Then just eat you own food."

"Maybe I will!"she shouted, going back below.

A few moments later, she stuck her head back up, "What sort of noodles do you want?"

Dominic stiffled a laugh, "Veg."

She nodded, and went back down, chewing her lips, "veg... LUCARIO!"

* * *

_30 minutes later..._

Bad weather out at the ocean was always one thing to Dominic, very sudden. It was perfect weather when they began the voyage.

Dominic swore under his breath as another large wave, hit the side of the boat, causing it to rock to the right.

"What kind of weather is this," he grunted as he barely avoided another wave. "They said no storm were happening out at sea."

As he said this another huge wave struck the boat once again, this time, throwing Dominic out of his seat.

He quickly stood up, only to be knocked down again by another massive wave.

He sprinted towards the chair and gave a death grip on the wheel, only to be slammed into it by the ocean.

Dominic gasped as the breath was knocked out of him, this was monstrous, and it was only getting worse by the second!

He slumped back in the chair and stared out into the only thing that he could guess was a hurricane.

"I need to to get to the center of the storm," he said between gritted teeth. "That's where the storm is the most calm."

As soon a he said this a another wave came in contact with the boat! Once again throwing Dominic out of his seat.

He looked out again and saw another another colossal wave heading straight towards the boat, one about 30 feet tall! It was going to swallow the boat, and there was nothing the brown haired teen could do about.

As the tsunami struck Dominic was sent back and slammed into the wall, hitting the back of his head.

His vision began to get fuzzy, he looked out once again, at the underwater world, despite the boat being underneath the ocean. Dominic didn't sea any water flood the cabin, his lungs still breathing air. They weren't drowning!

As the teen looked out, he saw the silhouettes of four Pokemon, ones unknown to him.

"W-what's going on?" Was all he could get out.

He closed his eyes and knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

gytech's Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters. This is a piece of work that it based off of mine (and Froggiecool's ) imagination. And names that appear in this story alive or dead is pure coincidence.

gytech's Author's Note: Enjoy!

Froggiecool's Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or anything else owned by GameFreak. If anything seems to represent a real person, then I am truly sorry, but it doesn't. Coincidence is probable.

Froggiecool's Author's note: *deep thought* I've think I've been writing far too much crack recently. So, if this is a little on the odd side... Blame that. Other than that, have a great day! And enjoy the chapter! Oh, and any seemingly random footnotes are my fault. I have to call the file by a name, and they appear when I upload stuff. Sorry!

Louisa was struck by two realisations. First, her head hurt. Second, it was dark. She thought for a second - that wasn't right - her head hurt, and her eyes were shut. 'Oh,' her mind added dryly, 'and you're lying down.'

Not really wanting to get up, she raised both hands to her head, and opened her eyes. Glancing one each side, she saw her belt with her closed pokeballs, her backpack, and her folder. Her hat was on her other. She blinked at the scene for a few moments, before something sunk in. She wasn't on the boat. And it was sandy. And her toes were wet. She looked up. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, nothing like the stormy sky she had seen earlier. A strangely blue shade, in fact. Light radiated down, and the sky glistened. Something flew across the sun, and Louisa blinked. Then blinked again.

"Is that a mantyke I see before me?"

"Yep!"

Louisa blinked, and rolled over, grabbing her bag, throwing it on her back, and pulled herself up into a squatting position, all in one swift movement.

"Hi, I'm Kitty, pleased to meet you! I'm 7 years old!" a girl squealed, clapping her hands happily.

Louisa groaned as she noted the baby-pink dress, the long, curly blonde hair, the flawless face, "Please tell me you're a guy."

"No... You're weird. Of course I'm a girl, silly! Why else would I be wearing a dress? What's your name?"

"..." 'Great. A girl,' Louisa's lips remained sealed, 'I could cope with a cross-dressing guy. But a GIRL?'

"Please?"

Louisa glared for a moment, and the girl yelped, "I am Louisa Roberts. I do not expect to repeat myself."

"Well, I'm Kitty, as I said, and I'm 11!" come on, the girl pulled up Louisa, and span her round to face the village.

The village itself was built a little way up the sandy area. The houses were built into the sand, built on stilts, and made of wood. The stilts were about a storey high, and there was one in each corner - wooden poles. The houses were small - only one room, but each family had a group of houses, joined by wooden walkways, and all around a central area. If the number of houses were to be believed, the village was tiny - maybe 10 families, of three generations, at most, amounting to around 80 people (grandma, granddad, mum, dad, aunt, uncle, boy, girl and two cousins). Each was a single storey high, and had a ladder up one side, so you could get to it. The town backed onto a forest, through which there was a walk-way.

* * *

"Well, welcome to my house!" Kitty shouted, grinning. Louisa blinked a number of times, adjusting to the lack of light, as she stepped through the door.

There was a rug on the floor, and a number of outfits hung on the walls. On the back, however, a pair of swords glistened in the watery light. A man and woman stood at the back, talking quietly.

"Mum! Dad!" Kitty shouted, "This is my new friend!"

The adults turned around. The woman was in her late twenties, and the man in his thirties. The younger's hair was blonde, just like Kitty's, and cropped just above her shoulder. She had no fringe, although the locks of hair that could have been were clipped to the left. She wore a plain, oak-leaf green, dress, which came down to about the same place as a mini-skirt, with tight-fitting leggings, obviously home-made. Her pale face smiled, green eyes turning up and freckled skin wrinkling. In contrast, the man had long, black hair tied in a pony-tail. He wore a long, black cloak, covering all other clothing. Grey eyes narrowed as he frowned slightly, "Kitty, who is this?"

"This is Louisa - she thought I was a guy!"

The parents stared at Louisa, who glanced around quickly, "Long story."

"Oh, and I found her on the beach."

Louisa took one look at the parents, before muttering, "That one's even longer."

The mother looked at her, whilst the father started ranting on about not talking to strangers. Kitty smiled happily as he did so, but Louisa could not escape the woman's stares.

After a while, said woman spoke up, "That's enough, darling."

The man gave her a quick kiss. She giggled slightly, before lightly hitting his face, "Robert! There are children here!"

He laughed, and held her hand, "And why should we not be angry?"

"Because she hasn't been trained." the woman giggled.

The man laughed again, "Well, have FUN girls," he walked out, pulling one sword from the wall as he did so.

"Oh, we will," the woman smirked, "My name is Catherine, and I am going to train you."

"No - really - it's fine," Louisa stammered, looking for the door.

"Oh, don't worry. It won't hurt. Much," the shadows made Catherine look slightly insane.

Kitty laughed, "Oh, don't mind Mummy! Come play in the sand!" before dragging the teen outside.

"I will have you, if it's the last thing I do..." maniacal laughter filled the room.

* * *

Kitty dragged Louisa back to the beach, where something hit her, - how could she forget! She grabbed Kitty's arm, "Wait - where's Dominic? Where am I, and what on earth is going ON?"

* * *

Dominic groaned as he was starting to finally wake up. "What the heck happened?"

A forced his sore body to sit up, he then opened his eyes.

He was in a small circular room with wood flooring, several blankets in the floor kept him from getting cold. The door was a simple fur curtain, and lanterns provided light in the room. But when he looked at the wall he was surprised.

It was dirt, he was underground!

He quickly bolted up to his feet, as he did this a new face walked into the room.

She was about his age, and was quite beautiful. She stood at the same height, she had shoulder length midnight blue hair, and a slight tan, to top it off was a pair of blue eyes. She was clad in a red sleeveless shirt with black pants, on her feet were simple leather flip-flops. She had a surprised look on her face but that quickly turned into a smile.

"Oh, you awake, that's good." She said.

"Who are y-"

His knees buckled, with surprising reflex the girl rushed forward and caught him.

"You're still not fully recovered," she said. "You need to rest some more."

Dominic shook his head gently pushed her off. "I'm fine, just was a little surprised."

That was quite an understatement actually, he was quite tired. And it felt like he was going to collapse any second.

The girl gave a sigh but gave a warm smile again, he could tell that she knew what his condition was. "Man you're stubborn."

She then extended a hand. "I'm Lara Corey."

"Dominic Brown," he replied, trying to hide his already known unwellness. "It's a pleasure to meet ya."

"Same," she nodded. She then gestured him to follow.

They then reached another circular room, though this one was much larger. It had a round wooden table with four chairs, in the middle of the table was a bowl of berries. Also two separate door ways led off to what he assumed was her and her parent's room.

"No kitchen?"

Lara shook her head "No, we get most of our goods from a nearby town, and what else we need we cook outside."

He gave a nod. "So why underground?"

"Our village relies on Agriculture," she replied. "We make our houses underground so we can use the land for farming."

They then went up a few steps from the fourth and final door way, which led them upstairs and outside.

When they got our, Dominic's first reaction was the sky.

It was day time, but the colour was different shade of blue, one much darker than the normal sky he was used to seeing, even more surprising was the ripples of light that went through every now and then. He was underwater!

"What," he barely got out. "What the heck is this?"

"Oh right," the girl said. "I didn't properly welcome you, this is the Tocal Region."

Tocal region? Dominic had never heard of that region before. Everything that had happened was so sudden, he couldn't get his thoughts straight.

His knees then buckled and he fell into the soft grass.

Dominic sighed. He felt like the oldest man in the world right now. One second he was on the way to Sinnoh for research and now, he was in a new place, where everything was a mystery to him. His Pokemon, his past two years of research, and Louisa, and while she wasn't exactly a friend, her life was still his responsibility.

Now because of one storm, all of them were gone.

He hesitantly got up, his body still weak, he wanted to rest. But if just laid in bed all day he would start to feel guilty about his former thoughts. Working would get his mind off it. "I still owe you a debt, what do you want me to do to help?"

She gave a surprised look. "You can't be serious?"

He gave a nod. "I am, how do you want me to help?"

She laughed as she got up as well. "What I want you to do is to rest and recover."

He shrugged. "Just a few bruises. Nothing more."

"Still, even if you want to work, you need to be well rested," she countered.

Dominic gave another sigh, he didn't want to admit it but she was right. He would have to rest first before helping them. Still, he wanted to get to work as soon as possible, he didn't like being a hindrance to others.

Laura read his mind and smiled. "Alright, how about this? If you really want to work, you can start working tomorrow. Until then, I'll show you around town."

He cracked a smile, and gave nod.

* * *

Kitty turned to her, "Who is Dominic? Is he your boyfriend?" she giggled, kicking up sand.

Louisa glared, "Questions."

"I don't know, Pincatta in Tocal, and we're building sandcastles," the girl smiled.

"That means nothing to me, and why?"

"Tocal region, and we're building sandcastles because Mummy thinks that you'd make a good slave, seeing as our last one died of over-use. Oh, and can we get ice-cream."

Louisa breathed deeply, before looking at the forest, "Tocal, sandcastles, slaves, death and ice-cream. Perfect." she swallowed, "This makes no sense, and I'm looking for Dominic."

"No - you're buying ice-cream, then I'm going to dress you like a normal person, and then we're going to see Mummy and Auntie Susie. Sound good?" Kitty smiled the entire time.

'Not in the slightest' thought Louisa, but she bit the comment back, "Only if you show me around town first." 'and preferably a way back to the surface.'

"The surface? Why do you want to go there?" the girl sounded confused. Passers by looked in shock, and edged away.

"That's where I came from..." Louisa said slowly.

Kitty laughed, and one of the eavesdroppers screamed, "And I'm a fairy princess! Let's get ice-cream from Uncle Bob! He makes all the ice-cream, and he lives with us."

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Dominic had learned quite a bit about the town of Machina from Lara's tour.

It wasn't very big, its population only about 300, and as Lara had said, it relied on agriculture to thrive. Only the residential homes were underground and what above ground buildings they had were few. Two buildings were for stores, one building for meetings, two were for supply sheds, one large one for storage, and finally, one for a doctor. The buildings were simple and crude looking, but they were quite efficient.

As they were on their way back to Lara's house they ran into a group of buys around their age. All of them training with bokens.

"Hey Lara, do want to spar?" One of the boys asked.

"No thanks," she replied politely. "I'm sort of busy at the moment."

"Who's your friend," another asked.

"This is Dominic," she introduced.

"It's nice to meet you," Dominic greeted,

"Where do you come from?" One of them asked.

Dominic hesitated. Not just because it was a recent event, but also because he was having a hard time thinking of how to put it into words.

"Umm, the surface I guess," he fake-laughed as he rubbed his hand behind his head.

The boys had a slight fear in their eyes, one of them opened their mouths to talk.

"He doesn't want any questions at the moment guys, alright," Lara interfered.

The three boys gave a nod and then resumed their sparring.

Dominic was surprised at their reactions, most people weren't afraid him. Even Louisa, whom he had only known him for a few minutes wasn't afraid of him. Then again, he was an alien in this new region, he guessed someone from the surface would seem intimidating.

Lara then tugged on his arm, signalling him to follow. He shrugged off the comment and continued onward with Lara.

* * *

After the tour was finished, they returned to Lara's house.

The rest of the town had given Dominic a nice welcome, but he noticed that the boys that he had met earlier weren't the only one that gave off fear in their eyes. A few others gave him the same look, which bothered him a bit.

"Is something on your mind?" Lara asked as they sat at the dining room table..

Dominic shook off his worried look and decided to not let her worry. "No, I'm just thinking of how to help you is all."

An idea struck his mind at that moment. "In fact, I think I just came up with one."

"What is it?"

"How about I can make you some clothing from where I come from," he theorized. "All I'd need is the materials and I'm sure you could help with that."

Lara laughed and looked at his clothing. "No offense but those look wiered."

"Maybe for your region," he replied. "Up on the surface everyone wears these. Trust me, it's comfortable and it's also durable as well."

"Are you sure about that?" Lara questioned, she didn't seem to like the idea, and the expression on her face read 'Don't do this'.

"Okay, how about this," he began, as the wheels in his head began to turn. "I'll make you an outfit. If you like it, we'll go with my idea. If you don't like it then I'll just stick with agriculture."

Lara gave him somewhat of a glare, then she sighed. "Red and black. Those are my favourite colours, and I don't want any skirts."

"Fair enough," Dominic agreed. He reached into one of his lower pockets of his khaki shorts and pulled out a small sewing kit.

Lara gave him another weird look.

"Good thing this didn't get lost," he said as he examined it to make sure all of the tailoring tools were still in good condition

"You keep that in your pockets."

"Yeah."

"Why exactly?"

"You never know when you need to repair your clothing while travelling," he replied smoothly. "Or make more for that matter."

"You're an odd person," she giggled.

"I take that as a compliment now," he said casually. "So what's for dinner?"

She laughed and reached into the bowl. She then tossed him a berry. "I'll get started, eat that, it'll help you with the pain."

Dominic gave a smile bit into it, his face then gave a sour look.

It had a bitter taste.


End file.
